Untitled
by BD the Pixie
Summary: Pierce's idea, i fleshed it out, go me! R for scary themes. A little language, lighter than i usually do. You just have to read it. I love the theme behind it, so cool! Gore and angst intensify later. I'll update soon. R&R, onegai!
1. Prologue

Ok, I just read Fushigi Yuugi volume 8 at the local borders, and I started crying. Literally. Not much, mind you! Ryuu does not cry in front of people! But I'm going to use the frightening amount of angst I've just experienced to get started.

This as-of-yet Untitled wonder was all Pierce's idea. I'm gonna fill in what I think should go on. Yay Pierce! Pierce is one cool fae. So go compliment her! It was her idea!

(A/N: Please note, Kuwabara is not OOC here in my mind. I think after awhile, the 'real' Kuwabara and the 'fic' Kuwabara have become different. I mean, come on, he's not _that_ stupid. He's played to extremes. They all are. But I try to avoid that. . . so don't you dare say 'OOC' because I don't care what _you_ think.)

Kuwa's POV, by the by, unless stated otherwise.

-Untitled-

My mouth hung open . . . I could feel the drool sliding down my chin. That disgusts me. But I couldn't do anything about it – I was in shock.

"She's . . . and you . . . you two . . .?"

The little fire demon gave me a glare stronger than a thousand needles, stronger than the heartthrob of your life running off with your best friend. Something I've never felt before. Pure Evil.

I glanced over at her, and she was crying. Shedding those precious tears that don't mean anything to me. She must be ashamed to be related to that scum, that's all. And then she looked up at me. Her eyes, and his eyes, they could be twins. Well, they were twins, but those eyes . . .

His eyes hold so much hatred. His eyes hold so much bloodshed, so much murder. Hers hold that same quality. They're exactly alike in every way. Even the way the light hit them that day made those eyes identical.

Fear and anger surged through my body. I'd felt that way before, it was my 'fight or die' feeling. And I had to kill him. This is all his fault.

"You _bastard,_" I whispered, pointing a finger. "This is your fault. All your fault."

Hiei gave me a look of somewhat confusion. His fault? His fault how? But if he weren't here, she would be innocent, pure Yukina. Now, now she's plagued by this evil something that won't go away.

"Please, Kazuma," she begs, tears rolling down her face and solidifying into gems as she spoke, "Don't do this—"

"Don't do this?! It's all his fault, the bastard!" I remember making a mental note to use more colorful language, as soon as I'm not so hot with anger.

Yukina mustn't have been able to take that, she ran off into Genkai's temple. Hiei stood there, his black cape blowing in the wind in an almost heroic fashion – how disgusting.

"So, now you know," he started, "and you felt the need to completely shatter her life as well?"

I gave him a menacing look, "It isn't her fault."

He gave a cackling laugh, and I jumped. "Yes. It's _mine._"

He was teasing me! He was rubbing it in my face, 'I'm evil; I'm going to steal the girl you love away. Take her to the pits of Hell with me. Drag her into the abyss—'

"No!" I yelled, clenching my fists, "You won't! I won't let you. She'll always be safe from your damned Evil as long as I'm around her!" I whipped out my Rei-ken, and swung at him. He countered beautifully, and his metal sword made contact with my right arm.

"You listen to _me,_ ningen. I'm not going to stop you from loving her. She loves you back, and there's nothing I can do about it. But the both of you had a right to know."

With a grunt, he sped off faster than the eye could follow. I sat up to nurse my wound. It was pouring blood . . . beautiful, crimson blood, spilling out onto the ground, contaminating the plants with it's lovely, horrible mark. The spot would never have been innocent forever.

~*~*~*~*

Well, that's my prologue. Prologues are meant to be short, and I'm emotionally disturbed, so don't yell at me!

I'm taking title suggestions. And Pierce, feel free to let me know if you want me to change some things, or if you want to have something in, or anything. It was all your idea! Thanks!

~Ryuu (The Black Dragon)~


	2. 

^.^' Sorry guys, 's been awhile, ne? I figured I'd get a jump on this while it was new. Suzaku only knows what's happening with the Dragon . . . if it were up to me I'd delete it but Aya won't let me. It's in the long, slow process of being revamped, does that count? Anyway, enough about my story progress. I still don't know what I want this one called. If you can think of something before me, consider yourself special. ^-^'

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is, obviously, not mine. As a matter of fact, it's not yours either! . . . If it _is_ yours . . . email me! Please?

Onto chapter two of 'Untitled'!

I washed the blood off of my hands; a tedious task. The browning stains were practically caked on, and I had to scrape at it with my fingernails. A soft, pleading cry met my ears, and I turned to listen.

"Please, Kazuma," it murmured softly, "Please . . ." before the voice cracked and broke into silent sobs. This was not my fault. Yukina shouldn't have to cry for me—cry! It hit me that there were tear gems, those precious Hiriuseki stones, collecting on the floor out there. I had to do something about _that._

My footsteps tapping on the stone ground were slightly annoying to me. Tap, tap, tap. . . that ceaseless, infernal tapping could drive a man insane! I reached the other room, at the end of that long stone hallway, where Yukina was chained to the wall. Her eyes were closed, but gem after gem was sliding down her face, hardening, and tapping to the floor.

_Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . ._

That infernal tapping again! That was what would drive a man mad. Not footfalls, but the sound of someone you love in pain.

"I'm doing this because I love you," I reminded her for the umpteenth time. I remember saying it over and over only minutes before . . .

"I love you, Yukina!" I screamed at her, swinging the chain back over my head and striking her across the back. She cried out in pain.

_"Please, Kazuma—ITAI!" she sobbed, "Stop . . .!"_

It's really not fair that she's got to endure this. But Evil is no match for the great Kazuma Kuwabara! It had been nearly a whole year since I'd found out about her relationship with Hiei, that bastard. Life had gone on for all of us. Yusuke stopped mentioning it after a few days, and Kurama knew better than to provoke me. He always knew better.

It had taken me a long time to find that spot in the warehouse again . . . but well worth it. The castle of the Saint Beasts was abandoned. Only a few low-level followers of Suzaku and his heathen brethren dared show themselves to me. And I murdered them all. My spirit sword can outmatch them with ease. I've been training, too . . .

Yukina's eyes rose to meet mine. I kneeled quickly beside her, causing a shiver to run visibly through her body. She tried to look away, but I grabbed a strong hold of her chin and looked into those eyes.

"You would be so much more beautiful," I paused for a moment, savoring the way the words tasted in my mouth, "If the Evil in your eyes, the _murder in your eyes, was gone."_

She choked back sobs. I'd had her here only a few days. The beating had only begun yesterday, because I felt ready to get rid of the horrible being that was residing in her body. Her pure innocence might be spoiled if someone didn't kill that being. And that someone had to be me.

"You," she choked, "You were never like this . . . you were so different . . ."

I slapped her across the face for questioning my authority. For once, it was me in charge, and no one could change that. Then I grabbed her chin and kissed her, hard. She tried to scream, she tried to break away, but I was firm. Then she bit my tongue as it entered her mouth. . . I bit her back.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood at her feet, I stood up to go clean myself off in the next room. She tried to stretch to wipe the blood away from her own mouth, but her arms were bound fast. I did what I had come to do, I gathered up the Hiriuseki stones that were piled at her feet, and I put them into a brown sack. And I left.

I cleaned my hands and face off in the sink again, as though nothing had happened.

Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . .

_I love you, Yukina . . ._

_Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . ._

_I love you . . . . . . . Always . . ._

"Have you seen Kuwabara, lately?" Yusuke asked. His voice sounded cracked and tired.

Kurama sighed sadly, "No, nor Yukina."

"I bet they'll be back soon," Yusuke said optimistically.

"I hope so . . ."

"We both need sleep," Yusuke said, "its no use in worrying. They're probably having a good time!" He laughed good-naturedly.

"I suppose. I'll get going, then."

As Kurama hung up the phone, he somehow didn't think that Kuwabara had run off to marry Yukina behind their backs. Or even run off to seduce her. That just wasn't Kuwabara's way. He couldn't track the ki anywhere he knew to look, and Hiei couldn't find them with his Jagan. It worried him.

"Kurama," a low voice interrupted the kitsune's thoughts.

Kurama turned sharply, "Oh, Hiei . . ."

"You didn't find them."

As Hiei often did, he stated his questions. Kurama shook his head sadly. It was a question not worth asking. They both knew that time would only tell what had happened.

"I can't believe I told him."

"It isn't your—"

"How is it not my fault? If he didn't know, none of this would have happened. I'm sure of it."

"Hiei, you can't go—"

"This is my fault, Kurama."

"No, it's not."

"My fault."

I lay in the makeshift bed I had: the futon off my own bed at home, lying on the floor. The guys must have been worried about me by then. Shizuru would kill me if she knew, but she doesn't know. I smiled contentedly, because I've gotten away with something. Yukina's stopped crying; because I can't hear her sobs, but the tapping continues on and on . . . it must be my own mind prolonging the sound. It's all my imagination. Even after I fell asleep, the taps plague my dreams. Never stopping, always haunting, harmless and yet potently poisonous taps in my head.

Soon, I was sure, the Evil would have left her. When it did, I would know. Because your lover knows when something is wrong.

I love you . . . always.

Whoot! ^-^ I _can finish this in _one more_ chapter. And then I SWEAR I'll finish "WYS dot dot dot," don't you worry. As soon as Ayame gets around to beta reading for me. Blame it on her! Not me! And yes, as a matter of fact I DO realize it's too short! Would ya look at that?_

Hiriuseki is the right spelling, isn't it? And 'itai' means 'ouch.' That's really all you needed to know, and putting annoying [1] and [2] would just get in the way of the story's overall mood. I was aiming for insane, bloodlust-y, angsty goodness. Did I get it?

One last thing and I'll leave you alone. _Please_, when you review me, be _HONEST. It doesn't help me if you're a fan of my work, and you always give me good reviews to get on my good side. I know some people do that. But it doesn't help me get better! So don't be afraid to say that something else I've done is a million times better! Or worse! Or even that I suck in general! A bunch of one liner happy reviews don't make me any happier._

I'll go away now!

Flames and Torches,

~Poco a Poco~

Err . . . ignore that. Just call me Ryuu. Or Black Dragon, or BD. . . y'know, whatever floats your boat.


End file.
